


Brushing Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [144]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse needs a break, according to Ling.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa would probably disagree with this pairing, so not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing Up

Alphonse took a deep breath, carefully picking up the brush. He dipped the brush into water, then swirled it over the block of ink. Ladening the brush, he tapped it lightly against the block, then carefully drew the calligraphy on the scroll. A dragon appeared in the lettering, and he sat back with a sigh. 

His sigh turned into a yelp when a blot of ink fell onto the lower part of the scroll. Dropping the brush into its holder, Alphonse tried to wipe the ink of with his fingers, managing to smear it across the page. “Damn it!” 

“Al, you are trying too hard,” Ling said, leaning over his shoulder. 

Ling smelled, as always, of incense and spices, and the indefinable scent that was his own. Alphonse licked his lips before saying, “I’m not trying too hard, I just let the brush drip instead of putting it back in its holder.”

“Trying too hard.” Ling slid his arms around Alphonse’s waist, dropping them lower to brush his fingers over his crotch. “I think,” he sucked Alphonse’s ear between his lips, nipping the lob, then released it, “you deserve a break.” 

Alphonse shuddered under Ling’s touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Guh,” he said, intelligently. 

“I’ll lick the ink off your fingers,” Ling said, “or lick something else, if you’d like me to.” 

“Break,” Alphonse agreed. “Now.” He figured he’d pay Ling back for that smirk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Jadaryl: _any, any, ink on his fingers_.


End file.
